


Sterek Short Stories Collection

by Kagamichin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (But it doesn't really happen), (metion of), (more tags will be add eventually), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Stiles, Hand-job, Happy Ending, Human Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Kissing, Knotting, Living Together, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Sex Shop, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism, Werewolf!Derek, Wolf Derek, alternate universe - actual animals, no happy ending, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories, hot stories, sappy stories, a couple of stories.</p><p> </p><p>(All stories here are independent. You don’t need to read all of them to understand what’s happening.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter List

**Author's Note:**

> All stories here are independent. You don’t need to read all of them to understand what’s happening.  
> The rating and genre of each story is indicated in the notes.  
> English is not my mother tongue, I’m sorry for any mistakes. If anyone wants to revise it, be my guest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All stories here are independent. You don’t need to read all of them to understand what’s happening.
> 
> All the information you need to know about the genre/warnings of each chapter. (it will be updated when I post a new chapter)

**Sterek Short Stories Collection**

 

 **Chapter 1.** **First**

 **Rated:** G

 **Genre** : Romance, SAP, Established Relationship, Kissing

 **Waning:** No warnings.

 

**Chapter 2. Second**

**Rated:** E

 **Genre:** Plot? What plot?, Porn Without Plot, smut, something close to a SAP thing in the end

 **Warning:** Sex, Mention of knotting, Werewolf!Derek.

 

**Chapter 3. Third**

**Rated:** M (for safety)

 **Genre:** Humor, Alternate Universe - Human

 **Warning:** It takes place in a Sex Shop

 

**Chapter 4. Fourth**

**Rated** : T

 **Genre:** Angst, Romance, Happy ending

 **Warning:** Mention/Implied of character death (but it doesn't really happen)

 

**Chapter 5. Fifth**

**Rated:** G

 **Genre:** Fluff, SAP, Wolf!Derek, Fox!Stiles, They are actual animals, Story told as a fairy tail (kind of)

 **Warning:** No warnings.

 

**Chapter: 6. Sixth**

**Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Drama (angst?), Porn without plot, Hand-job, fingering

 **Warning** : Hand-job, fingering. Anything explicit.

 

**Chapter: 7. Seventh**

**Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Porn without plot, Hand-job, voyeurism

 **Warning:** Hand-job, voyeurism. Anything explicit.

 

**Chapter: 8. Getting married**

**Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Humor, Romance

 **Warning:** Mention of sexy times

 

**Chapter: 9. Home**

**Rated:** G - T

 **Genre:** Angst, Romance

 **Warning:** No happy ending

 

**Chapter: 10. Rainy day**

**Rated:**  G - T

 **Genre:** Angst, Romance

 **Warning:** No happy ending

 

**Chapter: 11. Please Come back**

**Rated:** G

 **Genre:** Angst, Romance

 **Warning:** No happy ending

 

**Chapter: 11. Please Come back II**

**Rated:** G

 **Genre:** Angst, Romance

 **Warning:** Happy Ending! (kind of a continuation of Chapter 11. Please Come Back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're invited to visit me and talk to me on tumblr if you'd like ;)


	2. Chapter List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Sterek Short Stories Collection - 1. First  
>  **Rated:** G  
>  **Genre** : Romance, SAP  
>  **A/N** : First Teen Wolf fanfic. Hope you guys like it.

**1\. First**

It was well known that Derek was a morning person, but only on that specific day, Stiles woke up first. Carefully getting up and out of the bedroom without waking up the wolf who was sleeping soundly in the bed.

The loft was dark, the sun hasn't appeared on the horizon yet, and the only noises which could be heard were Stiles own movements in the kitchen. Derek would wake up in a few minutes, as soon as the first sun rays started to hit on the windows of the loft. Stiles had not that much time and as quietly and as quickly as he could he started to prepare some pancakes, and soon he placed on the table the dishes, glasses, a jar of orange juice, blueberries and cherries.

By the time Stiles finished preparing all the breakfast, he had heard Derek closing the bathroom door and the shower running. Stiles smiled. It has been three years now and the mere thought that today was the first time that he and Derek had kissed and clumsy, without noticing or paying attention to what they were doing, they started to date. Of course, Stiles had marked some random day on the calendar, tried to figure out which was the first day that all that crazy relationship had really started because there weren't any sappy ask about starting a very serious relationship. Derek and even himself haven't stated what their relationship was. It simply had happened when Stiles’s clothes and books started to form piles day after day in Derek's loft. Stiles smiled. Even without an official date to celebrate today was special.

It didn't take long when Derek appeared in the kitchen and looked at Stiles with a smile. He didn't say anything, but stepped closer to Stiles and held his waist and leaned slightly to capture Stiles lips in a chaste kiss.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend? And move in?" The words were almost a whisper, but they did their job, and Stiles laughed for a short time when his laughing turned to be only giggles he decided to hug his boyfriend and affectionately started pressing butterfly kisses all over his face until their lips were sealed again.


	3. 2. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 2. Second  
> Rated: M  
> Genre: Plot? What plot?, Porn Without Plot, smut, (mention of) knotting, something close to a SAP thing in the end  
> A/N: Not too descriptive. But still porn.

Hot breath. Fast heartbeat. Warm skin. Strong hands. Open mouthed kisses. Wet tongue. Careful bites. Stiles’ whole body was on fire, every single touch on him was driving him to a place so far away from reality that he doubted that he would be able to come back anytime soon. If there were any nearby neighbors, they sure would know what was going on in his bedroom and who to blame. Stiles moans weren’t any subtle; he was moaning out loud incoherent things and the name of the werewolf who was inside him, making him whimper and panting at every deep thrust. The bedroom walls wouldn’t keep the noises inside that easily mainly due to the open door and window. Stiles should thank every Entity that his dad wouldn’t be home for more a couple of hours.

Hands at each side of his head. Knees sunk on the sheets. Legs spread on the bed. Strong arms tight on the hips. Pre-cum dripping on the sheets from his neglected cock. He was so close. Stiles was so damn close. If Derek didn’t touch him, he would do it himself. However, the last time he had tried to even think about it the werewolf growled at him and with a tight grip on Stiles’ wrists had pinned his hands down on the bed.

“A-Ah! F-For God’s sake—” Stiles panted and tried to breathe deep before talking again. “Derek, touch me— Oh! Fuck!” a hard thrust made Stiles’ hands clench on the sheets. “I need to come!”

A low, deep growl reverberated from Derek’s throat. Stiles couldn’t see his face, but he was sure the werewolf’s eyes were half-closed, and the reddish irises were flashing not only due to the obvious desire growing at every thrust, but also an animalistic kind of emotion, where Stiles was the prize of the wolf after a good chase.

Derek’s blunt nails weren’t human like anymore, and Stiles could feel them clawing on his skin, not breaking it but putting enough effort to mark him. It was far too soon when Stiles felt a faint panting mouth on his shoulder and elongated teeth biting the flesh, breaking it and quickly licking every superficial puncture that those fangs had left behind.

Stiles’ moans and pleas were almost a whisper now. His ragged breath was almost too painful for his lungs. His eyes were shut. Lips were being bitten when the thrusts started to be more urgent, and the so familiar sting on his rim was being felt. Derek’s knot was starting to fill him, lock them together. That was always the most intense moment for Stiles. He could feel every single pant, moan and incoherent words slipping through Derek’s lips. The sounds were overwhelming, intimate and sexual. Too sexual. It brought Stiles to his edge. Body shaking in ecstasy, clenching around Derek and coming all over the sheets. Derek was sunk deep inside him, the knot preventing them from moving as they pleased but their hips kept doing short, undulating movements until Derek came in hot spurts, crying out Stiles’ name in a low tone right next to his ear.

Messy sheets. Wrecked breath. Fast heartbeat. Careful touches and passionate kisses all over the feverish skin. Derek rearranged them on the bed, laying side by side. Stiles’ back against Derek's chest. There wasn’t any need of talking. They didn’t need words. They were satisfied. Everything seemed just right. Exactly how it needed to be.


	4. 3. Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 3. Third  
> Rated: M  
> Genre: Humor, AU (sex shop)  
> A/N: I don’t even know how this happened. Maybe because my friend and I started talking about her trip to the sex shop the other day xD  
> M for safety.

Stiles had broken up with his last boyfriend a couple of months ago. Or it was what he usually says to Scott when his best friend asks him why he isn’t over his past relationship. Because according to Scott, it’s been a year and a half since Stiles had parted ways with, at the time, his other half. And right now it was one of those times.

“You should move on. I haven't seen you with no one since then. What about Danny? Last night I saw him flirting with you, and when I looked again you were nowhere to be found, but Danny was still there drinking alone. And let not forget your grumpy humor because your sex life sucks. It's getting old bro.”

Scott’s words were all the same lecture as the last time Stiles had listened to it. He understood what his friend was doing (trying to do), but the guy was always happy and bouncing every second because of something that had happened between him and his girlfriend. Scott didn’t know what he was passing trough.

“I’ll not say a word about how over it I am. And stop insisting that I’m still in love with the asshole who dumped me for a stupid little virgin ass.” Stiles paused for a second, giving Scott his best glare, so he would shut up and listen for once. “Also, I haven’t seen a good catch. Danny is a good guy but not the right one. But just because I’m not pounding into anyone it doesn’t mean that my sex life sucks. You see, I’ve got hands, fingers and an amazing imagination! And as odd as it can be the internet has good entertaining material too.”

Stiles relaxed on the chair when Scott sighed in defeat.

“Alright. However, you are coming with me today.”

“Where?” Stiles gave him an intriguing look. “I just hope it’s not something which involves Allison.”

“Kind of.”

And it was the only answer Stiles got and soon he was being dragged out of Scott’s house and into his Jeep. Scott was giving him directions to where they were going. It was a bit far from downtown. During the whole driving, Scott was talking about Allison and how he was trying to think about something that would keep things interesting for them. Of course, Stiles didn’t want details, but friends help each other and if it meant to talk about dirty stuff with Scott, so be it.

It took some minutes to arrive. Stiles was parking the car when his brain processed all the information and put two plus two together. He had already been there with his ex-boyfriend, many times actually. Close to where they were, inside of one small old building had a sex shop. Immediately Stiles looked horrified at Scott.

“I'm NOT going in THERE with YOU.” The emphasis was all in the right words. He could talk to him about some aspects of their sex life, but this was asking too much of him.

“Oh c’mon dude! It’s not a big deal! You’ve already been here. Plus, you should get some stuff for yourself.”

Stiles couldn’t believe what his tyrant best friend was saying. All that talk early and now this!

“I'm pretty good thank you,” he admitted, and it was true. He didn’t need anything from here. He had some stuff at home, somewhere in some boxes. In the same boxes where he had put every single letter and gift that his ex-boyfriend had given to him. Meaning, everything that could remind Stiles of him.

“Stiles…” Scott’s eyes were all puppy like eyes, his face was all ‘I’m a good boy’ kind of expression, and his voice was so much a desperate prayer that Stiles sighed loud enough to be heard.

“Just this time.”

It was enough for Scott to smile and hurriedly get out of the car.

-x-

It was awkward. Stiles knew what he would like to use, if he had to pick something. But Scott… Well, Scott was lost. Fortunately, a charming attendant came to his rescue. Stiles didn’t pay attention to her explanation about all the stuff in there, he quickly was wondering around the fairly big store, looking at the variety of products on the shelves. He was actually quite entertained with all the sizes and shapes of the dildos, vibrators and anal plugs displayed there. The thought about buying one of them was starting to seem to be a good idea. He took a medium sized curved dildo. It would be just fine, he didn’t need anything fancy, it would do the job regardless if it was the simplest one or not. Though he put it back. It was not what he was looking for.

Stiles walked some more steps, eyes focused on the shelves. He took one of the boxes from the anal plug section but as soon as he saw the price he put it back. He gave another three steps without looking around, and it was all that it took him to end up bumping into someone. Immediately his eyes landed on the person next to him, apologetically.

“I'm sorry.” he said. But when he let his eyes roam the guy's body and face his heart skipped a beat and excitement took over his body. The man next to him was gorgeous and fascinating, he must have been a model or something because his physic was impressive. The dark-blue jeans were a temptation on the man’s body, revealing firm thighs and it didn’t hide the not remotely small bulge in his groin. The white shirt was tight on his biceps and fitted just right on his well built torso. The stubble on the man’s face outlined his strong features, his eyebrows tick but sort of attractive. Gorgeous, expressive hazel eyes were staring Stiles’ figure.

The stranger was about to say something when Scott appeared out of nowhere calling for Stiles.

“Stiles!” Scott was already by his side; he seemed to be almost panicking "Dude, you should be helping me here, don’t run away and let me choose this stuff all by myself!”

Stiles wanted to dig a hole and hide right away. Or maybe he could have some of those awesome super-hero powers and be invisible or be able to fly from here literally. Scott was the embarrassment of his entire life. And now the hot-sexy-demigod man next to him would think Scott and him were boyfriends! For all it's holly… He indeed didn't have any luck at all.

“Scott, my bro, I seriously think that I’m already too much aware of yours and Allison's sex life. Don’t push me more, for all it’s precious in our friendship.” Stiles couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He simply couldn’t let the fact that Scott was his friend untold. It wasn’t only because of the hot guy standing right there but also because Stiles definitely didn’t want to know what his best friend was planning to do with his girlfriend tonight. Scott needed to remember sometimes that Stiles was just a mere mortal, a guy which had boundaries. He couldn’t make decisions for Scott. Mainly the sexual ones.

“Stop whining that much.” Scott had said and Stiles was following him to other section of the store. However, before he could lose track of the stranger he gave a quick peek over his shoulder and he felt his cheeks burning. The man was still looking at him. Those magnetic eyes were fixed on him, and Stiles was sure he saw those enigmatic eyes wandering all over his body for a second. Stiles was about to turn around and make a remark, but Scott grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him all the way to the counter. Far away from his new sexual dream.

-x-

It took Scott almost ten minutes to decide which body oil and flavored condom he was going to buy and another five minutes to get uncertain about his decision until Stiles looked at the attendant and said that they were buying it.

“And he’ll also want those dices, please,” Stiles added when he saw the dices on the shelf behind the attendant. He gave Scott a reassuring look and a smile. “You’re gonna have the hell of a lot of fun tonight, buddy.”

Scott grinned and nodded, taking his wallet to pay. In the meantime, Stiles tried to see one more time his object of desire before he left. He hadn’t even had time to turn around when the guy stepped next to him, putting some condoms, lube and that same anal plug Stiles was thinking about buying. _Holly shit_. His eyes widened a bit, and his face was in a pinkish color, he knew he was blushing but how couldn’t he? His worst decision was to look at the guy. His hazel eyes were staring at him, and those kissable lips were smirking at him.

_Fuck._

Stiles didn’t wait for Scott to take his change, he bolted out of the shop, but soon Scott was following him.

“What's wrong, dude?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Stiles said sounding as normal as possible.

They were almost leaving the building when a loud, booming voice was heard _“Hey!”_ and before Stiles could turn around and see who was calling his arm was grabbed. He turned his face and the surprise on his features was obvious. Standing right there was the hot guy from early.

“Hi. Uhm… So, call me if you’re interested.” his tone was low, which made another inevitable shiver run all over Stiles' body, it was a deep very attractive voice. Stiles realized the stranger was giving him a small piece of paper, he took it without second thoughts. As soon the man had appeared, he walked away, going up stairs without even looking back.

Stiles was dumbfounded; no reaction at all. He was just staring at the empty space on his left. _What had the hell happened just now?_ It was his first question when his brain had started to work again. Stiles looked the paper on his hand; there was writing in a nice legible handwriting a name and a phone number.

_Derek Hale._

When Stiles met Scott's curious but smiling eyes, he smiled back.

“I told you that this would be a great idea!”

Only this time Stiles made a mental note, he was going to agree with Scott. Because his luck had knocked the door, and it was breathtaking.

 


	5. 4. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 4. Fourth  
> Rated: T  
> Genre: Angst, (implied), Mention of character death, (but it doesn’t really happen), Romance, Happy ending  
> A/N: I suck at writing angst. And I hope it is good! Also, I do not like making my adorable lovely babes suffer, but here we are!

**Sterek Short Stories Collection - 4. Fourth**

The cold tile under his knees was freezing. His legs were numb and the icy breeze hitting his naked body was only making his body shiver and drop its temperature little by little. Every single muscle in his body sore and tense was screaming for him to change position. He tried but it didn't work, his body was not answering him. And now he was aware of the thing sound of chains. His wrists were locked in thick heavy metal chains. He couldn't move. The Crimson eyes were open and glowing, but right in front of him, there was nothing but pitch dark. His surroundings didn't give him any clue where he could be. The smells... He briefly sniffed the air; there was nothing to be sniffed, nothing to be smelled. But then a whimper, a low, mumbled voice, almost a whisper coming from somewhere caught his ears. He tried to expand his hearing; he concentrated harder on figuring out what was being said.

"Derek..."

The voice was familiar. But he couldn't place it. There was desperation in that voice and maybe hope? He heard it again.

"Derek..."

His lips parted to answer, the intent of answering crawling under his skin, and he was sure his lips moved, forming words, but there was something wrong. He couldn't hear his voice, not even the tremble of his vocal cords vibrating or the humming in his chest indicating that he had spoken. Panic started to grow in his guts, the anguish and despair, feelings and the mere thought of being useless made him want to throw up.

"Derek! God! Where are you?"

The voice was speaking again. Derek could sense the fear and pain in it. The boy, yes the voice belonged to a boy, seemed to be trying to find him, to reach him.

Derek tried to speak again just to be rewarded by the silence once more.  
The chains attached to his wrists were starting to hurt. The cold from the tiles on the floor was starting to make him aware of his low body temperature. His dizzy mind spinning even more. His senses were starting to get numb as time passed and his eyes were not crimson red but a pale hazel color.

"Help me!"

The boy's voice was fading, but the sorrow and pain in that voice made his heart clench in his chest.

"You said you would protect me!" The voice seemed to be crying now, "You said you would never let me go..." The voice was giving in, becoming a whisper a low murmur again, "I trusted in you..." The last thing Derek could hear was his name being whispered close to his ear, a faint smell of vanilla, icing, warmth, and home and…

"Stiles..." His voice reverberated through the empty space, but it was too late; the cold had taken everything from him, the thick air couldn't be breathed in, and his body was paralyzed, frozen on the ground, while a red liquid was painting the floor underneath his knees.

-x-

Derek jumped out of bed, sitting on it almost immediately; elbows holding his upper body, one of his legs flexed, his foot buried on the mattress, while the other was still extended on the bed. His body tense and sweaty. His breath was irregular and his heartbeats were frantic.

The bedroom was still in a dim light due to the sunrise just a couple of hours ahead. His eyes looked around, trying to see if there was any threat hiding in the shadows. Of course, there was nothing. His eyes diverted to the figure sleeping soundly by his side. The boy was with his back to him, and even though he was lying on his side, he was sprawled on the bed.

Derek rearranged himself in the bed, spooning the lightly small body. He buried his nose on the boy's nape, breathing in the smell of vanilla, icing, warmth and home and simply Stiles' scent. He snuggled an arm around

Stiles' waist and closed all the distance between them. They were warm against each other, and he could hear every single heartbeat and the inhaling and exhaling of air living Stiles' lungs. He was going to make sure never to let Stiles alone and scared as it had happened in that nightmare. He would never let him go. Derek hugged Stiles affectionately but carefully enough to not wake him up.

Feeling secure and cozy against his loved one Derek drifted once again to his sleep.


	6. 5. Fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 5. Fifth  
> Rated: G  
> Genre: Fluff, SAP, Wolf!Derek, Fox!Stiles, They are actual animals, Story told as a fairy tail (kind of)  
> A/N: Because Wolf Derek and Fox Stiles is the best thing ever!

**Sterek Short Stories Collection - 5. Fifth**

Once upon time, there was a little wolf cub in a box. He had big bright hazel eyes, black and soft fur. No one wanted to take the poor little wolf home. However, one day a loving tall, dark haired man was passing by and saw those little wolf ears popping up in the box, the tail bouncing from left to right and hazel puppy eyes looking at him. Carefully he took the cub in his hands, and even though the little wolf was struggling a bit to get out of his lap, the loving man started to pat him on his head and ears, calming him down.

At the man’s home, the little cub was put on the ground. Immediately his eyes scanned all the room, and soon he found a hiding spot he ran to that place. Now in the safety, under of the couch, the wolf watched the man putting on the floor two bowls before he went upstairs.

Curious as a cub is, the wolf carefully left his hiding. He was half way to his destination when a fast and mix of orange and red color was spotted by the corner of his eyes. Immediately he turned around to see what it was. Surprisingly there was nothing behind or by his side. Still, with his eyes scanning the corner where he thought he had seen something, he stepped forward without looking at what was in front of him. The only thing his mind registered in the next few seconds was a growl followed by a sharp pain in his jaw.

A bit dazed and trying to ignore the aching spot on his cheek; he looked at what he could possibly have bumped with. He held his breath for a second when he saw a small fox cub right in front of him, massaging his jaw with one of his paws. It was then that curious brown eyes fixed on the bright hazel ones. He was sure his hazel eyes were telling the fox how dangerous he was. However, the fox didn’t turn around to run; instead, he stayed put, just waiting. The wolf’s eyes quickly started to sparkle in a totally different way. The fox approached the also curious wolf. Before the little wolf could have a chance to do anything, the fox rubbed their noses together, a clear act of affection.

After this, the little fox turned around and disappeared down the corridor. The wolf was watching him; he didn’t know if he should stay or chase after the other animal. Though, the wolf didn’t wonder much about it, when he saw the fox coming back and looking at him, he knew that he should follow those deep, loving brown eyes. So the two cubs disappeared to one of the many rooms of the house.


	7. 6. Sixth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 6. Sixth  
> Rated: M  
> Genre: Drama (angst?), Porn without plot, Hand-job, fingering  
> A/N: I'm sorry and this is most likely not have a continuation.

**6\. Sixth**  
  
It didn't matter how hard he tried not to focus on Derek. The werewolf was always keeping him awake during part of the night until his eyelids were too heavy to keep them open and his mind had drifted too deep in his illusions of the other man’s lips on his own. Exactly like that, he fell asleep every night.  
  
Tonight wasn’t any different, though his eyes weren't tired enough and his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him and pulling him into Morpheus’ arms. However, his heart was beating faster with the simply reminding of Derek’s fingers holding him by his forearm early that day or the husky, deep tone of Derek’s voice calling his name. Every single detail of the day was washing over him like a tsunami, devastating his rationality, making him urge for the werewolf more than anything and covering his body with shivers and arousal.  
  
He couldn’t help it. He was touching himself. Laying down in bed, without any covers on his body. Completely naked, sprawled on the sheets, one hand wrapped around his cock while the other between his buttocks, where slick lubed fingers were touching his puckered entrance, scissoring two of them inside of him, opening him as if he was being prepared for something more, something bigger and thicker.  
  
His back arched as soon as his orgasm started to reach its apex, as soon as his fingers reached the bulge of nerves where his prostate was. He moaned and gasped, his feet buried on the mattress, legs apart and hips moving up and down. Sweat was rolling down his face and his mouth already dry whispered in a low tone Derek’s name. He felt his entrance tightening around his two fingers, and not even two seconds later he was coming all over his belly.  
  
Breathless and sticky he stayed put trying to calm down his heartbeat and take a good lungful of air. He retrieved his fingers out of himself and also removed his hand from his cock, reaching the handkerchiefs from the bedside table. Slowly he whipped off the mess on his belly, throwing away the dirty wiper on the floor.  
  
Looking at the ceiling, he let a sigh escape from his mouth. His eyes started to close by themselves, his eyelids starting to get too heavy to stay open, his mind remembering all the places that Derek’s strong but gentle hands had touched him, and also all the non-touches that those same hands had never reached on his body. All the what ifs and how things could be, how Derek's body would feel against his. With closed eyes, even breath and calm heartbeat Stiles drifted away, letting the dreams take away the reality.


	8. 7. Seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 7. Seventh  
> Rated: M  
> Genre: Porn without plot, Hand-job, voyeurism  
> A/N: And I ended up writing a quick ‘continuation' for the chapter 6.

**7\. Seventh**  
  
By the window he watched. Even in the dark, he could see Stiles’ silhouette sprawled on the bed; legs apart from each other, hips moving according to his urge to reach his pleasure while one hand was firmly wrapped around his arousal and the other disappearing between his buttocks.  
  
The vision before him was what he always wanted, but he wished that the expressions showing on the boy’s face were because of him and not due to a fantasy passing through Stiles’ brilliant mind. He wanted to be there the top of the boy, between his long and toned legs, which he would make sure Stiles put them around his waist while he would be thrusting inside the boy making those moans, that he could hear from outside of the room, increase even more.  
  
Breathing deeply, he got a lungful of the chill air and smelled the strong scent of arousal and sweat even with the closed window before him. He groaned a bit louder than he intended and rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window, panting a bit. He closed his eyes. Stiles’ moans had increased, not louder, but they were leaving the boy’s mouth freely now.  
  
Letting his hands undo his pants, he slid one of them under his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his arousal, stroking it slowly. He opened his eyes again; bright red irises fixed on Stiles on the bed moving more frantically, bucking his hips higher. He took again a deep breath, starting to stroke his arousal in the same rhythm that the boy’s hips and hands moved. He could only imagine the slick fingers inside of Stiles opening him up, sliding in and out, touching deep every time they were shoved inside the boy’s entrance. How much he wanted to replace Stiles’ fingers with his own, he would open him up nicely and unhurriedly; he would kiss those tempting lips and suck that sharp tongue. The mere thought of covering Stiles’ mouth with his or by having Stiles' slim and skilled fingers wrapped around his cock made him tighten his grip around his arousal. He moaned.  
  
Stiles’ hoarse groans and whimpers kept filling his hearing, he could sense that the boy wouldn’t last long, and neither would he. He was close from coming; he just needed one last push… Everything went white and numb the moment that he heard Stiles moan in a low and husky whisper his name while spilling his apex all over himself.  
  
He panted hard and heavy. He didn’t have to look to know that he had come undone with only a few strokes and his name being pronounced by the filthy and tempting mouth, which he would be happy to devastate with a hungry kiss. He stayed still for a few more seconds until he put himself together, zipping his pants up and without second thought climbed down the roof. He needed a run, put his mind in its right place and maybe gather enough courage to talk to Stiles the next day.


	9. 8. Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 8. Getting married  
> Rated: T  
> Genre: Humor, Romance, mention of sexy times!  
> A/N: Because of this photoset (http://dylandhoechlin.tumblr.com/post/125802530808)

**8\. Getting married**

Behind dark curtains, the sunlight almost did not reach the insides of the dark bedroom, but the silhouette of two bodies moving in sync under the thin sheets could be easily seen. The headboard hitting the wall, heavy breaths and deep, husky moans were the only music filling the room and wrapping both bodies into a sensual and intimate dance trying to reach their own bliss. One last loud cry followed by a name was the apex for their delightful moment.

“ _That_ " a horse, low voice started, “ _that_ was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” the man said showing no real threat in his voice, and unhurriedly he snuggled his face between Stile’s neck and shoulder, breathing in deep.

“C’mon, Derek! You can’t deny that this time we've bet all the many sexy times we had together.” Stiles kept going on with his babbling, every word more enthusiastic, "I’m telling you, you should be proud of yourself, buddy!”

“Don't call me ‘ _buddy_.'” there was a quick pause, “And I know I’m this good.”

“Ooh, we are getting cocky here!” Stiles could tell without even looking at Derek's face that he was smirking, just as Stiles himself was. “You know—“

“STILES!”

A loud shout had come outside the bedroom before the door was ripped open and the lights were switched on. Stiles had just enough time to pull the sheets up to cover Derek, who was hurriedly and roughly pushed to his side laying flat on his own stomach.

“S-SCOTT! My buddy! W-what's up?!” His voice trembled a bit, eyes trying never to leave Scott’s.

“I'M GETTING MARRIED!” Scott shouted once again, still by the bedroom door. “I'M GETTING MARRIED WITH ALLISON!”

“HOLLY SHIT! You’re getting married! What great news!"

“YES! I need to tell my mom now. I wanted you to be the first one to know about it."

“Go spread the news then!” Stiles said excited, but his loud mouth got in the way, ”I’m gonna be right here. Doing absolutely nothing by myself or with anyone hidden on my bed at all."

“Gonna be back later tonight!” Scott most likely had not heard Stiles’ last words because as fast as he had come in, he was switching off the lights and closing the door, and before leaving the apartment, Stiles could hear his best friend yelling again ‘ _I'm getting married_.'

Stiles’ whole body went limp for a moment, and just then he looked at Derek by his side, who was leering at him intensely with one eyebrow arched up.

“He's getting married.” Stiles obviously pointed out.

“So I heard.”

“Do you think there will be any tiny little chance that Scott didn’t see you?” the hopeful tone in Stiles’ voice made Derek giggles a bit.

“Have you seen his excitement?” Derek’s eyebrows went up in amusement, but it was replaced by a frown when he started talking again “However, he’s a werewolf. If he hasn’t noticed by now, I’m going to be concerned about his sense of smell.”

“Point taken. Still…”

“He needs to know soon or later Stiles, you know that.” Derek shifted, crowding Stiles on his back, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. “Let's worry about Scott finding out when his head is not buried in Allison and all the ‘getting married’ thoughts.”

“So, shall we start round two now?” Stiles giggled when Derek growled, burring his nose on Stiles' neck, mouthing the skin and marking as he pleased. “I’m betting this is a yes.”

"Shush, Stiles.”

 


	10. 9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 9. Home  
> Rated: G - T  
> Genre: Lots and lots of feels. Angst. Romance. No happy ending.  
> A/N: Let's suffer a little...

“Home is where our heart is,” or so that’s what people say. However, Stiles’ home wasn’t close anymore. It used to be, closer than he thought and easier to reach than anything else. But now was gone for good and whether his heart would start beating fast again or not for another person but _him_ … He wasn’t sure about the possibilities if his heart would ever belong to someone else again. He was nowhere to be found and also was his heart.


	11. 10. Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 10. Rainy Day  
> Rated: G - T  
> Genre: Angst, Romance  
> A/N: When Stiles is sad it rains.

Another night, another day without his kisses has passed by and one more rainy day started all over again. Stiles looked up at the sky from his bedroom window, watching heavy drops of rain falling none stopping and the covered sun rise by dark clouds on the horizon.

His once bright and cheerful hazel eyes were now pale and unfocused. No one believed him anymore; no one wanted him around. If _he_ was there… Stiles hoped that _he_ would say that Stiles would be alright. Stiles’ gaze dropped to his phone, the screen still lighted up from his early hopeful and desperate attempt to call _him_ , to receive a text back from _him_.

The bedroom door was opened and Stiles’ eyes snapped at his door.

“You can’t wait for him forever” his dad commented, “It’s time to let it go, son.”

Stiles sighed, his dad was right, and he knew it, but not believing that _he_ was coming back was the same thing as saying out loud that Stiles had stopped trusting in him.

“I know dad, but” Stiles stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath he continued, “Derek wouldn’t stop believing in me, ” he said finally, looking once more at the dark clouds. A storm was coming again, and Stiles wasn’t sure if he would survive this time.

 


	12. 11. Please Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 11. Please Come Back  
> Rated: G  
> Genre: Angst, Romance  
> A/N: because of @sterektrashbag prompt on tumblr (http://sourwolfsden.tumblr.com/post/129001285569/sterektrashbag-i-need-some-kind-of-fic-or)

Stiles looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. Laying in his bed late at night completely awake wasn’t what he had planned. He also hasn’t planned the dream that woke him up in the first place. He sighed. Dreaming about watching Derek walk away while Stiles yelled, screamed, tried desperately to make him turn around and come back made his heart ache. His mind had done an incredible job reminding him that he was alone. Waking up knowing that Derek wasn’t even near him anymore.

“I wasn’t ready to let you go…” Stiles covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes, trying to make the insistent tears to go away.

“I wasn’t ready…” he murmured “Why… Why did you have to leave?”, Stiles rolled around laying on his side, hiding under the blankets.

“I wasn’t ready to let you go…” he muffled a hiccup, “I don’t want to let you go…”

 


	13. 12. Please Come Back II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sterek Short Stories Collection - 12. Please Come Back II  
> Rated:G  
> Genre: Romance, SAP  
> A/N: Happy Ending! (kind of a continuation of Chapter 11. Please Come Back)  
> This was written because @pale-silver-comb on tumblr asked me a better ending for the previous one.  
> (http://sourwolfsden.tumblr.com/post/129037747059/nooooooo-to-the-i-wasnt-ready-to-let-you)

Stiles had lost track of how many thoughts, how many sleepless nights and unpleasant dreams (nightmares if you’d ask him) he had since the day Derek had left. Since the day that he had not even once forgotten about the werewolf.

This night wasn’t any different from the others. However, he was lying down in his bed trying to make his mind slow down all the thoughts, all the schemes to bring Derek back. Any hope that his heart has been giving him was starting to shatter little by little. Stiles closed his eyes, his arm covering them from the light of the full moon that was entering his bedroom by the open window. He still let his window open. Hoping. Believing that Derek would come in at any moment.

He bit his lip, holding his breath for a second, trying to prevent a sob from coming out of his throat, but it was useless. A lonely tear ran along his jaw and neck despairing when it hit the pillow. And a suppressed sob came out of his mouth. Impulsively Stiles hit the headboard with his closed fist. It had hurt but not more than the unstoppable ache in his heart.

“Stiles, what the hell are you thinking!?”

Stiles froze. He even stopped breathing. His heartbeat was faster than ever. He didn’t want to be dreaming, but by all means, it could be a dream. Still, hope made him take his arm away from his eyes and sit on his bed. His mouth was dry; his throat had a knot preventing him from voicing any syllable. Stiles’ eyes were focused, fixated on the figure by the side of his bed. So close that he could stretch an arm and touch _him._ And that’s what he did. He tried to reach for Derek, who stood still right there by his side. But Stiles stopped before his fingers could wrap around the man’s wrist.

“No.” he shook his head “No, this isn’t real. This… This is…” Stiles’ eyes widened when Derek sat on the bed and reached his hand to touch Stiles’, intertwining their fingers together.

“Derek…”

“I’m here,” he said, now caressing Stiles’ face with his other hand.

Stiles was in shock. Stiles didn’t know what he should be doing. Should he be talking to Derek? Should he be hugging Derek? Should he be…

“YOU IDIOT! FUCK YOU DEREK!” he rose his voice a bit more than necessary, “What did you think you were doing by leaving!?”

Derek seemed to be taken aback by Stiles’ outburst, which made Stiles very proud of himself for taking some physical reaction from Derek.

“I had to, it was necessary. Everything had changed, and I needed time to… think.”

“You’re big jerk, you know that?” Stiles sighed, but a small smile was already starting to appear on his lips, “Now what? Have you come back to confess your undying love for me or something? Because, dude, it’s two in the morning and you’re in my room, in my bed…”

“Something like that, you could say.” Derek interrupted Stiles’ rant, “I’d say that first I’d like to…” Derek cleared his throat, but averted Stiles’ eyes when he resumed talking “…take you on a date.”

Stiles’ smile grew considerably, his eyes sharp with a hint of malice, and without thinking twice Stiles reached for Derek’s neck, pulling him forward so their lips touched briefly.

“You can do that first, or you could sex me up right now.” Stiles bit Derek’s bottom lip, “I’d choose the second option, you know…”

Derek snorted, but a tiny smile was forming on his lips. Lips that were slowly starting to move against Stiles’, and seductively Derek’s tongue licked them, an invitation for Stiles to join in.

What is the best way to keep the romance going on but making good use of each others’ mouths? The dating could happen later anyway.

 


End file.
